


Lean on Me

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Illness, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the mystrade prompt challengeYour dialogue:"So... you changed your mind?"The circumstances...on the sofaAnd you must use the word...curl





	Lean on Me

"Mmnnn"

"Myc"

"Nngh"

"Babe"

"Nnnggooo away"

"C'mon Love, let's get you to bed"

"Mmmnnnnooooo"

I can't help but sigh at the whingey baby that used to be the British Government, curled up on the sofa in agony from a simple stomach bug. Who'd of thought ey? 

I sit on the floor next to the sofa rubbing his back, waiting for him to just give in and listen to me for once. I might be a while.

"Greg..." He whimpers, while he turns over to face me, trying to get comfortable.

"So.... You changed you're mind?" I sympathetically stroke the gorgeous little curl away from his forehead.

"Mhm" He nods quickly eyes still shut, clutching his stomach and looking a bit green.

"Okay hun, up you get. Slowly now, easy does it. There we go, just lean on me I got you."


End file.
